


Telling Molly

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something to tell Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Molly

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
> Beta: not beta read

Harry loved spending time at the Burrow, but lately it was torture as well. Molly Weasley had seemingly decided that he needed someone to love and naturally she wanted that someone to be a Weasley. It wasn't that Harry didn't love the Weasley's; he was just not interested in the person Molly tried to get him together with. He simply didn't love Ginny like that; she was more of a little sister to him and after having endured Molly's matchmaking long enough Harry decided that it was time to tell her that he was already in a happy relationship. He only hoped that she would be accepting of it.

It was early Saturday morning and the whole Burrow was still silent, the only time it ever was really. Once breakfast had been served it would start buzzing with conversations and people looking for something. It was only natural considering that the Weasley Family consisted of nine members and currently both Hermione and Harry were at the Burrow as well. He slowly went downstairs and to the kitchen where he found Molly Weasley cooking breakfast for everyone.

Harry watched her for a moment, he couldn't get enough of all the magic. Even if he had already finished school a few years ago, it still fascinated him like the day he had first been introduced to the wizarding world.

After a minute he entered the room and sat down at the table. That was all it took for Molly Weasley to register his presence.

"Good Morning Harry. How did you sleep?"

Harry smiled, he loved how everybody cared about his well-being here, and said, "Very well, thank you, and Good Morning to you too."

And once again the room became quiet. Now that he had the opportunity to speak with Molly Weasley uninterrupted he wasn't sure how to brace the topic. He couldn't outright tell her, but he didn't know how to start the conversation either. After a few more minutes in peaceful silence - or however peaceful it could be for Harry with the thoughts that kept running through his mind - and watching Molly wield her household magic, Harry decided to just start the topic and see where it goes from there.

"Molly," Harry said hesitantly, he still wasn't used to calling her by her first name, "I wanted to speak with you about Ginny amongst other things."

Molly's face showed her excitement at the mention of her daughter. Would Harry place a bet on her thoughts he most surely would have won.

"What about Ginny? Did you finally think about...?"

Harry made a sour face before he interrupted the older witch and said, "No, at least not in that way. I wanted to tell you that I think of Ginny as more of a sister than anything else. To be honest, I am actually seeing someone, just not the someone you might expect it to be."

"Oh, why didn't you ever say anything? It surely would have saved us a few talks that were most probably a bit embarrassing for you then," Molly said, looking the tiniest bit guilty about her insistence in the topic.

Harry sighed and said, "I wasn't sure how you'd react to it and you seemed to like the idea of Ginny and me very much. Aside from the fact that I think of Ginny as a sister, you have to know that I'm more interested in my own gender than the opposite."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But Harry, you should know that I don't care whom you love, just that you are happy," Molly said. Harry could see that she was disappointed that he would never date Ginny. However, if he interpreted her reasons right, than she had tried to match him with her daughter only because she wanted him to officially become a Weasley, something which was still possible.

Harry smiled shyly and said, "Well, than I hope you won't mind that I am actually happy with Fred, would you?"

He could see Molly's shock for a second, before a wide smile appeared on her face and she said, "Of course not. That it is wonderful news and to think that I never once thought about the possibility or actually realised it."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Then he said, "This is truly strange, especially since you seem to know nearly everything that goes on here at the Burrow."

Now Molly started laughing as well. Both were glad that this conversation was over and that the result was satisfactory. Harry knew that the older witch wouldn't try matchmaking him any more and Molly Weasley was glad that Harry, whom she already thought of as a son would one day become an official member of the Weasley Family.

~***~

When the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione came downstairs for breakfast they were faced with the unusual sight of Harry and Molly animatedly talking about household charms. Unusual because Harry had avoided the older witch lately, trying to avoid her matchmaking. None of them knew what had changed. That is no one except Fred. He knew that Harry had planned to speak with his mother; just not that he had planned it for this morning. Once he had caught himself, and rightly interpreted the situation, he pushed himself through the crowd that had gathered in front of the kitchen door and entered the room.

Not caring about the others he went over to Harry, kissed him and said, "Good Morning you two. You seem to have an awful lot of fun."

"Oh, we're only discussing the differences between cooking the Muggle way and the Wizarding one," Harry said, answering the unasked question.

~***~

In the meantime Molly had caught sight of the others still standing in the door, this times their jaws were hitting the floor at the open show of affections between Harry and Fred. Deciding to break things up a bit the witch looked at the crowd expectantly and said, "Will you be standing in the door for the rest of the day or are you just not hungry?"

At this all male Weasley stormed into the room and sat down at the table trying to get as much food as possible at once. Ginny and Hermione followed at a slower space, knowing that there was always enough for all.


End file.
